Harry Potter and the Pulse
by largo777
Summary: During the Graveyard fight, the Pulse arrives, and along with it ISO-8. Now Harry has to deal not only with Death Eaters, but AIM, the Syndicate, the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, HYDRA, and Deadpool. But a forgotten alliance from the first war may be able to save the world. Rated M because of Deadpool and possible language. evil!Dumbledore


Harry Potter and the Pulse

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the Avengers, and all other easily identifiable characters (and a few hard to recognize ones as well) belong to JK Rowling, and Marvel Entertainment. I make no money off this and am writing this purely for entertainment._

_Author's Notes: The main story starts 5__th__ year for Harry. The Marvel plot line is taken from the Marvel Avengers Alliance Facebook game/App. Most of the Marvel characters will be based of that version of them, with elements from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, various cartoons, and some comics. _

_Pairings: Marvel canon pairings, any Harry Potter pairings are up in the air for now._

_Warning: This story will have Dumbledore as a villain. I give this warning now so if you don't like it, please read something else._

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

-  
>13 years ago<br>-

The couple sat in the back of the London McDonalds. No one should be able to find them, but it never hurt to be too cautious. The woman made another sweep across the room before looking at the man who seemed to be enjoying a McNugget like it was the food of the gods.

"What would your _friends_ say if they say you here?" she said with a smirk.

The man looked up from his food. "Most likely kill me and burn this place to the ground." His voice was flat, as if hiding pain that would never go away. "And what of your friends?" he asked in return.

She shook her head. "Most of them would just laugh and then still your crisps when you weren't looking." She sighed. "Unfortunately, those are only a few."

The man nodded and the two ate in silence for a few more moments. "Neither side can be allowed to win this war," he eventually said. "My side would burn the world to the ground, and your side…"

"Not my side," she interrupted. "Not after what we found out about our _Glorious _Leader."

The man nodded. "So what do we do?"

She looked around the restaurant to make sure no one was listening. "I have a plan. It's a long shot, but it should work."

"Don't tell me." The man said quickly. "I do whatever I can on my end, but don't tell me anything. What I don't know I can't give away." He quickly gathered his trash and got up to leave. "And Lily, tell Potter I'm sorry for what I did."

The red haired woman reached out and squeezed his hand. "He's already forgiven you Severus."

-  
>10 years ago<br>-

Agent Nick Fury sat down across from the current head of S.H.E.I.L.D.

"Report," the man said as way of greeting.

Nick sighed inwardly. "The mission was almost a complete bust. Over all we estimate our information is about 12% complete. Our Primary contacts are dead. Our Secondary is no longer in a position to supply information of any real use. One of our targets is missing, presumed dead, while the other has gone to ground."

The Head nodded. "Recommendations?"

Nick expected this and answered without any hesitation. "Maintain the Packet Drop. The Secondary might not give us anything useful, but with our minimal intelligence anything new will help."

"Any other recommendations?"

Nick shook his head. "No, the society is too closed to allow for infiltration, and the overall threat level is minimal at this time. I recommend this being given level 7 clearance, but level 2 priority."

The Head raised an eyebrow at this. "I understand the clearance, but why not level 1 or even level 0 priority?"

Nick focused his one good eye on his boss. "Assuming worse case scenario, with all abilities reported at minimal threat levels, if this group becomes dangerous they could easily destabilize a major government. Of course, even our worst case projections predicts only a 5% risk to world security, but in my mind, that's 5% too much."

The Head got up and went to the window, looking out over the Washington D.C. skyline. "I agree with your report and recommendations. Make the arrangements, then sign off on this mission. Dismissed."

Nick stood, went to attention and saluted before heading out to complete what he hoped would be his final action concerning Wizards.

-  
>1 month ago<br>-

Harry focused, pouring all his energy into the golden beam of energy that connect his wand to that of the newly resurrected Voldemort. The golden beam and energy bubble around him shimmered as he fought against the man that had killed his parents. More and more he poured himself into the attack, hoping to finish his foe once and for all. The strange beads of energy that had formed on the beam were finally forced back, into Voldemort's wand, causing shadows of the last spells used to pour out of it. Wormtail's hand, Cedric's ghost; asking Harry to take his body back; the old muggle Harry had seen in the vision, an unknown witch who was probably the missing Bertha Jorkins, and then, his mother and father. He held on, his father telling him to summon the cup as soon as he broke free.

Just as Harry was about to break the connection, his mother spoke up. "Something's coming my son, be careful." Her voice had an echo in it that the others didn't, as if it was coming from farther away. "Trust Nick."

He was about to ask what she meant when the world exploded. He was thrown across the graveyard onto Cedric's body, but, luckily, Voldemort was thrown the opposite direction. As for the Death Eaters, Harry had gotten lucky again as they were busy trying to deal with a strange wave of energy that had flooded the graveyard. As the world exploded in colors around him, Harry grabbed the body and summoned the Cup, instantly teleporting back to Hogwarts while everyone was distracted.

He was unaware of one thing though. He had not taken the trip back unaccompanied. Inside the cup lay a small blue crystal that had appeared with the wave of energy.


End file.
